


Only Seconds

by FloralSkull



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mentions of Death, Post-Star Wars: Rebels, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Pre-The Mandalorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralSkull/pseuds/FloralSkull
Summary: She was walking out the door. You only had seconds. The Empire never afforded anyone any more than that.
Relationships: Bo-Katan Kryze/Reader, Bo-Katan Kryze/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Only Seconds

It was a swift movement. The two of you only had seconds, and you were determined to savor each one. Bo-Katan was in her full armor, helmet already in place. She was ready to return to Mandalore to help her own. She was walking out the door. You only had seconds. The Empire never afforded anyone any more than that.

“Cyar’ika.” The mechanical tone of Bo-Katan’s voice through her helmet was no less alarming than the first time you’d heard it, especially around a word you had only ever heard in Bo’s voice. 

You had only learned so much Mando’a, despite the time you’d spent in Bo-Katan’s company. And despite asking on multiple occasions what that term meant, you still did not know.

Bo-Katan would smirk at you whenever you asked and would whisper in your ear in a language you only partially understood. She would do this until your face burned and the only way to stop your lover’s verbal assault was to shut her up with a kiss. But you knew the term was always said with a softness behind her eyes, with a warm tone to her voice. Now it sounded urgent, as if it might be the last time she would say it.

It was a swift movement, one you hadn’t even thought through until you were in front of the taller woman. You were on your tiptoes, hands resting on the hard breastplate of Bo’s armor to keep your balance as you pressed a kiss to the mouth of her helmet. 

You knew that Mandalorians had other ways of showing affection when fully armored in their beskar. You had seen those of Bo-Katan’s resistance press their helmeted foreheads together in tender moments. Bo had gently pressed her helmeted head to yours on more than one occasion. But you were not Mandalorian. 

Bo-Katan’s head tilted to the side, as if she was contemplating her lover’s movements. Then she giggled and it sounded so strange with the mechanical tone surrounding it. You had no better word for the noise that drifted towards you from the helmet, though it was hard to picture a giggle coming from Bo-Katan’s lips. She was a woman who chuckled, who snickered, threw her head back and laughed. But there was no mirth to her amusement, only a lightness that made you feel less embarrassed of your action.

The world seemed to slow down as Bo-Katan lifted her helmet. It was as if you had time now, even though you both knew you did not. Bo-Katan was needed; the Empire took and took until there was nothing left. And still Bo-Katan fought to claim back the system that had been captured and corrupted even further than in the last days of The Clone Wars. 

She tucked the helmet under her arm and used her other to pull you close to her. Her arm was secured around your waist in a way that made you feel she might never let go. Your body somehow melded perfectly with her armor. You never wanted to leave this moment.

“Would you like to try that again?” Bo smirked. You pouted and rose, as best you could in her embrace, onto your tiptoes again to wrap your arms around Bo’s neck.

“I didn’t think there was time for this.” You said, brushing the tip of your nose to Bo’s.

Bo-Katan deposited her helmet on the table beside her to better use her hand to cradle her lover’s face. She pressed her lips to yours; not softly but with purpose. This kiss was desperate. It was a kiss Bo-Katan had given more than once and it served as a harsh reminder that there were no guarantees in this war. Your lover might not come back from the planet she once called home.

“There is always time for this.” Bo-Katan corrected and once again captured your lips. You had a few more seconds. You would savor them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who took the time to read! I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
